Boy Band
by Aki-Chan04
Summary: They sing, they dance, they drive the crowd wild... and they also pilot Gundams. Meet the newest boy band on the block, and find out why the boys have sold their souls to teeny boppers...


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam (or their record contract). ;)

AN: Okay, you've got to admit it. They're just the *perfect* boy band, are they not? Look at the soundtrack - they even sing! Couldn't pass this one up, kudos to my best friend as my partner in crime for helping me come up with this one 

Boy Band 

"Why are we doing this again?" Trowa asked, sighing as he sat down on one of the bean bag chairs that was scattered about the room. Quatre and Duo were on the couch, playing a game of cards and Heero was in the kitchen, from which loud, suspicious clanking noises were emanating. Wufei was in the gym adjacent to the building, presumably working out.

"I mean, we don't even have a really good reason for this," Trowa continued. "Look at the Three Lights - they at least had a reason for doing this. We have absolutely none that I can think of."

"Hey, look, at least we don't turn into women when we yell things into thin air," Duo pointed out.

"True" Trowa mused. "But that doesn't answer my question." 

"Well my best guess would be Relena," Quatre said quietly. 

"Relena? What's she got to do with any of this?" Trowa asked, blinking. 

"It makes perfect sense," Heero said firmly as he walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of macaroni and cheese. 

"And how is that?" 

"Well, see, with all the guards around to keep the screaming girls away, there's no way she can sneak in," Heero said, smiling a bit smugly and sitting down on another of the beanbag chairs to partake of his meal. 

"Personally, I'm doing this *for* the girls," Duo put in, an evil glint in his eye. "Last teen poll said I was the most popular. I'm the heartthrob of the group, you know." 

"What?" Quatre asked, a bit taken aback, blinking and pausing in the game. "Heartthrob?"

"Yeah," Duo explained. "Every boy band has one. Y'see, there are categories for these things - within the band there are five separate categories, and one person falls into each." 

"Categories?" Heero echoed, sounding a bit uncertain of this assertion. 

"Oh, yeah," Duo went on. "Like I said, five categories: the heartthrob, the shy one, the bad boy, the little guy, the older brother, and the bad boy." 

"I don't think I like this idea" Trowa began. 

"So what am I?" Quatre asked, a bit excitedly. 

"You're the little guy," Duo pointed out. "Heero's the shy one - "

"How do you figure that?" Heero asked, eyeing Duo and putting his bowl down, still holding his fork. "You wanna see shy" 

"No, no!" Duo said, holding his hands up defensively, as Heero was looking like he was about to do something not very nice with said fork. "Let me explain! You know how you're always covering your face - just look at the video for 'Just Communication'."

"But that's not even really our song!" Quatre protested. 

"Yeah, well, still. You're always hidin' your face, or tryin' to kill yourself, or something. The way the fans figure it, you must be shy. As a matter of fact, it drives 'em crazy - you're the second most popular." 

"Am I?" Heero asked, trying to sound disinterested in this whole turn of topic, and going back to his food. 

"So who's Trowa?" Quatre asked, eager to know about the rest of the boys and how they fell into the boy band categories.

"He's the older brother, you know, always looking out for you and stuff," Duo said. 

Trowa said nothing, trying to look impassive. 

"And Wufei's the bad boy. No doubt about that," Duo finished decisively. 

"Damn right, better not cross my path, those silly women falling all over us. Who needs them, so weak " Wufei muttered, having just finished his workout and passing through the room on his way to the shower. 

"What time's the show tonight?" he called over his shoulder from down the hall. 

"Seven!" Quatre answered. 

"We'd better get ready, then," Trowa sighed, looking at his watch. The boys began to disperse, each heading off to his room to prepare for their upcoming concert. 

"I still can't believe this is just because Heero wants to ditch Relena," Trowa muttered, then mused over that for a moment. Well, he could actually understand that, he realized, but he'd really rather not get dragged into this mess because of Heero's ability to be a magnet for strange, whiny chicks who just wanted to make out with him. 

***

"And now" The announcer's voice boomed throughout the darkened auditorium, barely audible over the roar of teenage girls' cheering. 

"Introducing the Japanese band that has managed to beat out not only 98 Degrees, but also the Backstreet Boys and *Nsync, taking the world by storm

"GUNDAM WING!"

The cheers grew unbearably loud as the curtain slowly rose and smoke tumbled off the stage, still completely dark. Then, suddenly, a spotlight clicked on center stage, where Heero stood, wearing his trademark green tank top and black shorts. 

The screaming grew, unbelievably, louder, and above it all there was a lone cry of "Heeeeerrroooo!! Can we make out now?!!"

"Relena," he muttered angrily, careful to keep his headset microphone covered with the hand that was also currently hiding his face. 

Another spotlight clicked on and Duo became visible, headset also clipped to one ear, wearing black from head to toe. 

"DUO! WE LOVE YOUR HAIR!" Two girls screamed from the front row, and he winked at them. 

The next spotlight revealed Trowa in his green turtleneck and tan slacks, hair slicked alluringly over his right eye. More screams, and then Quatre became visible, wearing white shirt, khaki shorts, and a blue hoodie, also having pulled out his goggles. 

"He's so little and cute!" Someone screamed, and he grinned out at the audience. 

Wufei's spotlight went on; he wore his blue tank top and white Chinese pants, as well as a menacing scowl on his face. 

"He's so baaaad!" 

"BLAST!" Wufei screamed, and the audience went wild as the music began. 


End file.
